


【Baybond衍生】Ring around the rosy

by Joyliww



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Summary: 是亲亲欧派老师的点梗，《Ghosts》里地下室瘟疫Ben和Thomas小诗人的爱情故事。为了和Ben叔本人区别开来，这里地下室Ben叔的名字为“Benjamin”，文中的“Ben”是Benjamin的简称。
Relationships: Benjamin(One of Ben's characters, the plague ghost who lives in the basement)/Thomas Thorne
Kudos: 1





	【Baybond衍生】Ring around the rosy

他看到了一束光，那样轻盈地照进了暗无天日的地下室。

灰尘在空气里跳跃沉浮，跌落在那铺满光的眼睫上，颤颤抖抖，忽闪着映出一片褐色的深潭。

01、

Thomas轻轻哼着一首他已经记不太清的歌谣，象征性地用两根手指的关节在地下室的门板上敲了两下，然后才悠然穿过门板走下台阶。

其实向来任性还有点傲慢的他本可以直接穿过去，地下室的那群家伙并不会在意他是否礼仪周全，但他，只是想提前宣布自己的到来。

地下室拥挤在一起聊天的幽灵们纷纷扭过头来注视着优雅纤瘦的年轻人面容的鬼魂迈着他一贯不慌不忙又显得有些娇气的步伐。Thomas悄悄抿了嘴，他非常享受被注视着的时刻，这让他想起他还活着的时候，那般光鲜，那般受众人追捧。

“早安，”那个本该英俊却因为曾经病痛折磨而在皮肤上出现瘢痕的幽灵从拥挤的伙伴们中间挤了出来，有些腼腆地跟Thomas到招呼，虽然他并不知道此时究竟该说早安还是晚上好，“怎么到这里了？”

据他所知，这个小诗人总是待在二楼他专属的房间里。他想象过，Thomas该是怎样将他覆盖着柔软棕色卷发的脑袋轻轻靠在洒满阳光的玻璃窗上，望着外面的风景，为一首新诗歌忧伤的长叹的。

“早安，不过其实已经下午了，Benjamin，”Thomas笑眯眯地在楼梯口的木箱子上坐了下来，Benjamin是所有瘟疫幽灵中他最熟悉的一位，每次他来到地下室，对方都会陪自己聊天，哪怕是旁人都觉得无聊的风花雪月和感春伤秋，“莫非你不曾听见正午十二点的钟声么？”

这位有些内敛的幽灵低头笑了笑，他的确没听见，因为那时，他和他相处了数百年的朋友们正激烈讨论着一个关键的问题。

“哦，我的朋友们，”Thomas说道，都已经21世纪了，但他还是改不过来他那种腔调，“你们多该出去看看，今日阳光眷顾着春日的英格兰，院内的玫瑰和月季正争相斗艳呢。”

金发的女性用她鼓着水泡的手指卷弄着布巾下露出的卷发：“先生，你知道我们不喜欢外面……那里多不安全呀。”

生性浪漫的诗人遗憾地叹口气：“现在早就没什么鼠疫黑死病了……对了，我有事来找Benjamin商量。”

不知哪个小伙子没忍住吹了声口哨一伸手就把本来就站在外围的幽灵往诗人的身边猛地一推，还比了个“Come on，Ben”的口型。Thomas敏感地从黑暗中摇摇晃晃的鬼魂们的表情中察觉到一丝不对劲。他眨巴眨巴大眼睛握住Ben的手腕，把对方往楼梯口拽了拽，和那些好奇地凑热闹的瘟疫鬼们拉开短短的一小段距离。

“Benjamin，你有没有听过这首歌？”

Ring around the rosy,

Pocket full of posies.

“我曾听见有个小女孩唱这首歌……我小时候好像还有些传说，现在想来就是你的朋友搞的吧。”

02、

闹鬼的计划失败了。

Button庄园里除了地下室以外的居民们纷纷叹着气，新来的那对小夫妻意外的粗线条，居然对停电、瓷器掉落、童谣声毫无反应！然后因为那只后来变成幽灵的鸽子，庄园的新女主人居然变得可以通灵了。

Thomas来到地下室向他的朋友汇报进展，同时轻柔地揉揉小姑娘蓬松的长发：“当然这不是她的错……”你不能要求一个小姑娘大喊着唱出黑童谣嘛，那就算被听见也不会吓到人的。他当然不会说，自己还活着的时候被那歌声吓得半夜都睡不着。

Ben牵过面容苍白还有些委屈的小姑娘，把她送到伙伴们中间：“我知道很难，那位先生相当的迟钝。”

“不过那位小姐，真的非常美丽，”Thomas想起什么似的露出向往的神情，“她的名字是Alison，真是个好名字啊。”

眼前的幽灵忽然显得兴致缺缺，他不想再继续讨论窈窕淑女的话题，却又不想打断诗人的快乐，只好附和几句：“的确是很美的名字。”

“要不是她已经嫁为人妇，我倒是想热烈地追求她，多么迷人的小姐呀。”Thomas弯着嘴角，脸颊显出两只可爱的酒窝，“但我给她写些情诗应该没关系吧，贵族小姐都不会拒绝绅士们的殷勤……你们那时不也盛行骑士与夫人的浪漫故事吗？”他记得当时浪漫主义文学有多么流行，大家用瑰丽奇异的辞藻描绘想象中的过去。对，那个该死的拜伦就是浪漫主义诗歌的代表！哼。

Ben不知道为什么Thomas要和自己说这些，总觉得他话中有话。他沉默了片刻，闷闷说：“我不知道，我只是个商人。”还只是个负责跑腿的小跟班罢了，他不知道诗人所说的，那是他触不可及的世界。

Thomas又和他闲聊了几句，就觉得地下室实在是拥挤吵闹，一点儿也不适合他继续思考文字，就离开了这个狭小的空间，留下Ben叹着气跌坐在台阶上。周围的鬼魂们纷纷围上来，七嘴八舌地讨论着刚才诗人说的那些事儿，这座庄园的新主人，还有诗人所谓的春天到来。

“Ben，你别难过，”胖胖的鱼店老板凑过去安慰，“你知道的，之前他也是这么形容庄园前任女主人的。”

“我没难过……好吧，我就是难过，”Ben有些苦恼地捂住自己的脸，“万一这次他是认真的呢，他说的每一句话里都有Alison。”

那个被叫走唱童谣吓人的小女孩拽着Ben的衣角：“大哥哥，我们前一天不是讨论过嘛。是时候该行动啦。”

“没错没错，我们讨论得那么激烈，连钟声都没听见，可不能白费了。”

于是Ben深吸了一口气，站起了身，转向地下室锁着的那扇门。

03、

Thomas在自己的枕边发现了一个小布袋，隐隐散发着玫瑰花香。

他的眼皮跳了跳，然后惊讶地发现自己居然可以拿起这个小布袋，这说明，这个小布包属于他的幽灵邻居中的一个。

他举起这个凭空出现的小物件，将它拿在阳光下细细观察。是拿微微泛黄的布料有些粗糙地扎起来做成的小布袋，抽开封口绒绳，摊开的布料上放着风干后的玫瑰花，粉的黄的满满铺了一层。

Thomas把布袋重新扎好，炫耀似的跑去给这一层每一个幽灵看，询问着这个布袋究竟是谁的礼物。

Kitty看到了比Thomas自己还要激动，不停地问东问西这到底是做什么用的，为什么要给你，谁送的呀，如果是爱情的意思，你要不要答应呀。

Robin正在和Julian日常比划国际象棋，他凑过去闻到了玫瑰香气，忍不住打了个喷嚏，然后战术性后仰，撇着嘴：“香，难受。”

和他下棋的Julian瞥了一眼Thomas和那个香包，习惯性地满嘴跑火车：“哦天，我的朋友，这代表着她想和你上床……不过这玩意儿够简陋的嗷。”

Pat眨眨和善的蓝眼睛恭喜着Thomas，他好像知道点什么：“这一定是友好的意思，那个人或者鬼想向你示好。”

“哦，我早就知道，”Thomas他两只指尖捏着布袋在Captain的面前晃晃，“我比你受欢迎得多。”

军官冷哼一声，不屑地挑起眼角给了诗人一个白眼：“我并不屑于和你比较这种琐事。”

一旁的Fanny则表示这不是她送出去的，虽然她痛恨她那出轨乱搞的丈夫，但真正的淑女可不会随便给别人献殷勤，然后这位好老夫人突然大惊失色：“难道是Alison被你打动了，哦真正的淑女不可以做出越轨的事！”

“嗯？哦这绝对不会是温柔美丽的Alison，”Thomas又开始端详手中的小布袋，“她是个现代的时髦女孩儿……不会用这种料子的。”

“你们好像在说我？”Alison端着两杯咖啡向活动室探过头来。

Kitty兴奋地跑过去缠着Alison，问究竟是不是她送出去的玫瑰干花。

“啊……玫瑰花是我放进去的，”Alison拉长了语气，褐色的眼睛透露着八卦的味道，“但是布袋子可不是我的。”

04、

Ben对他的生活没有什么不满的。无非就是黑暗、拥挤、潮湿，还有无尽的发霉味道弥漫在稀薄的空气里。他真的没什么不满的。

他一边这么想着一边推了推打瞌睡的同伴，让他往那边挪一挪，老实说，真的有点挤。在这个狭小的土坑中，塞满了几十个同病相怜的可怜鬼，哦，应该说在那个年代人人都是可怜的家伙。哦，对了，还有一个脏兮兮的像个猿猴一般的怪家伙在他们周围晃来晃去，那家伙偶尔开口，说些结结巴巴的英语，类似于这里是他的巨石阵什么的不知所云的话。

“你还能有什么不满呢，”另一边抱着肩膀的纤瘦男孩翻了个白眼，他本来就是一个能吃饱饭就满足了的小农民，现在他甚至都不需要在乎吃饭的事儿了，“这里挺好的嘛，我们不再冷也不再饥饿。”

男孩说得对，所以他有什么不满的呢，至少他不再需要四处奔波，不用再服务傲慢的主人。他就这样和一群死在可怕瘟疫里的，来自各个阶层的死鬼们（当然，大多数是穷人）肩膀碰着肩膀、脚尖踩着脚尖，日复一日夜复一夜待在无光的坑底。这只是当时无数瘟疫坑中最不起眼的一个罢了。

也不知过去多少年岁，也许一百年，又或者是三百年，一群衣着奇异的人踩在了他们的头上。当时他们中间最博学的替人抄过圣经的老头说，这群人一定是听到了上帝的福音，来到这里救赎他们。然而，这群可怜鬼没等来什么救赎，而是一幢豪华的官邸压在了他们的头顶，而他们的瘟疫坑变成了这豪华大房子中最阴暗的地下室。

其实这群瘟疫鬼魂们还是挺开心的，至少，地下室让他们有了相对可以活动的空间——别误会，不过晃动时不会再踩着别人而已。而且，他们也能见到别的活人了，先是佣人打扮的人陆续搬进来一些木箱，偶尔在楼上传来热闹地欢笑音乐声时，那些佣人进来打开箱子拿走些会反光的瓶子，后来他们知道里面装的是酒（真奇怪不是吗，酒居然不用木桶装着而是用奇怪的小瓶子）。

再后来，听查点名酒数目的管家说，来了个小少爷，要暂时留宿到Button庄园。

那时Ben正坐在那装了据女仆说装了名贵葡萄酒的箱子上，几个小孩儿正围着他哼唱着那首流传甚久的童谣。他听起那首唱着他们苦难的儿歌，从怀中拿出一个泛黄了的小布袋，那里面曾经放满了玫瑰花瓣，用来掩盖他身上疾病的味道，而那些花瓣，早就干枯成脆弱的薄片，风一吹就破碎地无影无踪。

门外传来雀跃的脚步声，像孩子的奔跑。那脚步声在地下室的门前停了下来，再次响起时有些踌躇，有些犹豫。

“吱呀——”

他看到了一束光，那样轻盈地照进了暗无天日的地下室。

灰尘在空气里跳跃沉浮，跌落在那铺满光的眼睫上，颤颤抖抖，忽闪着映出一片褐色的深潭。

少年瞪着一双山中精灵一样明亮的棕色眼眸小心翼翼打量着，他又怕又好奇的模样真的就像只迷途的小鹿。

“Thomas！”

门外另一个男孩儿的呼喊唤醒了沉浸在幻想中的少年，少年皱着眉又看了一圈什么都没有的地下室，有些失望地应了一声，转身向上跑，带跟的小皮鞋发出有节奏的嗒嗒声。

哦，他的名字是Thomas。

再后来，那个十几岁的少年已经变成足够俊美的青年，他时隔多年后又一次造访了Button庄园，陪着当时的主人亲自来到地窖挑选美酒。

“先生，我还记得当时年纪小，总是听信旁人说的鬼话，老是往地下室门口跑。”优雅的年轻人弯着唇笑，矜贵又骄傲。

“哈哈哈哈，可惜这儿什么也没有。”上了年纪的主人爽朗地大笑回应，他们拿了两瓶陈酿，满足地离去。

这里当然有……Ben张了张嘴，但是他们当然听不见。

最后，那个青年，在那一夜，永远的留在了庄园里。

05、

Thomas闯进了地下室，惊醒了那群不知时间和年岁的鬼魂们。

“Benjamin！”他急匆匆的，甚至忘记他戏剧化的语气和动作。

Ben抬起头，明媚的笑挂在诗人的脸上：“我们出去赏花吧。”

“啊？”Ben有些摸不清头脑，他歪着头茫然地看向Thomas，“你知道，我们从不出去的。”

“别骗人啦，”Thomas挥了挥手，“你明明出去找过ALison了对不对？”

几百年没离开过地下室的幽灵小心翼翼地扒着门框，紧张地都以为自己又有了心脏一样。他身后的伙伴们七嘴八舌地鼓励他，最后还是鱼店老板用力把他推了出去。Ben深吸一口气，跌跌撞撞飘着（原谅他，他几百年没走过路了）拐出了门，无头苍蝇般乱转，终于撞到了正在修网络的女主人。

因为脸上伤痕的幽灵有些自卑，他低着头不让女主人打量自己的面容，只是把布袋摊开放在桌上低声求她。

“风干的玫瑰花瓣装进去是吗？”

Ben没办法摘下玫瑰，而Alison没办法摸到布袋，他们只能约定，一周以后Ben再上来，将铺上玫瑰花的布袋绑好收走。这一切被Pat听到，于是这位热心肠的幽灵拍着肉乎乎的胸脯保证，自己能把这个送到Thomas的房间。

“还是说，你宁愿出去找Alison都不愿意陪我去逛花园吗？”诗人软绵绵的声音像极了撒娇。

“去去去，这就去。”

06、

暮春时节，花园的花朵正用尽全身力气开放成最灿烂的样子，因为它们知晓马上就迎来凋谢。

Ben有些紧张地伸出手，搭在他并触摸不到的玫瑰花瓣上，阳光跳跃到他灰白的手指上，显得那些红斑格外刺眼。他皱了皱眉，想把手缩回去，一旁的诗人却眼疾手快一把抓住，在鬼魂惊疑地望过去时，那位诗人红了脸，从胸口的口袋里拿出玫瑰香囊。

“我很喜欢，这个礼物。”

=====================================

就是个长久的暗恋故事，其实呢，另一只鬼是不是也在暗恋呢？幽灵才知道。


End file.
